Shego&Drakken Summer time fun
by EnterpriseCV-6
Summary: Shego and Drakken have a Very hot summer with each other from here on out the chapters are "M" rated for sex
1. Chapter 1

Shego&Drakken Summer time fun

A/N: this is Enterprisecv-6 the reason why I'm going to have this story up _before _summer truly begins is because I might key word might be getting a job soon and I'll be taking a huge load of classes in the fall at my community college so yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or anybody else but I'm sure if I can get enough money personally I'll buy the show and start it up again (if anybody wants to work with me on this let me know please) =) also the "Summer time fun, and Winter time fun" stories take place one year after graduation just an F.Y.I for people who may be wondering about when these stories take place

_Shego&Drakken's Caribbean lair _

Drakken was in the lair's weight room, working out (his big lab coat hid his slightly buff body he was just trying to stay in shape) he knew now for a fact that he and Shego were meant to be with each other forever. He just loved her to no ends of the planet and every chance he got he would give her about 50+ flowers of all types, thankfully Shego didn't mind and kissed him in return for the flowers.

_San Francisco California_

In San Francisco Shego was getting some clothes for her to show Drakken (hell she found that she LOVED Drakken and needless to say the way she SHOWED IT,) she soon found some "outfits" that she was going to where that night when she got back to the lair.

Shego had for some time wanted to be a mom but she knew that if she did have a kid the U.N, N.A.T.O and others would be on their way to the lair and take the kid(s) away from her and Drakken and never let them see the kid(s) again so Shego and Drakken knew the only way to keep this from happening was to get pardons from Global Justice A.S.A.P.

_Back at the Lair _

Back at the lair Drakken got a call from Shego and she told him

"Drakken honey will you please make sure that only you and I can be in your room tonight, and that the henchmen are taking time off and not in the lair?"

When Drakken heard Shego's tone he knew what it meant…love and that she wanted it to be just the two of them, he knew that she HATED when the henchmen would walk by the door and hear her, when they made love to each other.

A/N: Cliffhanger big time so the way I figure chapter one will be rated "T" but the rest of the chapters LEMONS HUGE ONES, lol

So in chapter two the love begins so piece of advice after reading each chapter go to the dentist (just kidding)

On a different note I REALLY want to meet a lot of you guys I mean it was you guys who got me writing and now here I am and I have you guys to thank for that (Yuj you're the first person whose stories I've read)


	2. Time between Shego&Drakken

Shego&Drakken Summer time fun chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody from the show nor do I own the show because if I did the show would still be on the air (and if I owned the show Kim and Ron would be in college, and Shego and Drakken would be getting married to each other)

S/A: (story alert) Ruby just so you know the rating of this story is going to go from "T"-"M" because of sex and things like that. Also I would like to thank the following people who read and reviewed chapter 1 and/or listed me as a favorite along with the story: **SallyLynnHartzler13, as roma supporter 10, Sentinel103,** and **Mr. Wizard **to you guys/gals I say thanks so much for everything

_Last time_

When Drakken heard Shego's tone he knew what it meant…love and that she wanted it to be just the two of them, he knew that she HATED when the henchmen would walk by the door and hear her, when they made love to each other.

_San Fran, California _

Shego had been shopping for outfits that SHE knew would make Drakken drool forever, she had been to the following stores, Spencer's (A/N: if you haven't heard of it PLEASE don't go there unless you want to have a heart attack because what is sold there), and different stores in the Castro and Mission Districts in San Fran which had just what she was looking for.

_Caribbean lair_

Drakken was back at the lair chilling a bottle of very fancy champagne (sorry can't think of the name here guys please post the name in a review thanks), and was getting ready for that night to be with Shego (heck he even had a WEDDING ring have many people you know are going to do something like that?).

_San Fran_

Back in San Fran Shego was getting ready to leave and head back to the lair in the hover craft and on her way to the hovercraft, she realized that she could have Drakken knock her up once she got there, and she then went into a restaurant and went to the bathroom and changed into one of the outfits.

After she left the restaurant she made dam sure that the bags were up high enough from her hands should some poor buffoon try to mistake her for a hooker (things like this are commonly happen in both the Mission and Castro districts so if you go there MAKE SURE you have a good tour guide because otherwise you WILL be mugged) anyways Shego ran back to the hovercraft and got in and started it up and headed to the lair planning on becoming pregnant with Drakken's Kid(s) and enjoyed the flight back.

Shego had put on a very long overcoat so as to hide the outfit that she had on from Drakken and surprise him.

_Lair_

Back at the lair Drakken was waiting for Shego to return from California, because for all he knew Dr. Director had told her about a job in "the city by the bay*"

So she went there. But what Drakken did not know was that Shego was actually shopping for Drakken because of what she had bought which included the following a cheer leader outfit, a school girl outfit, and a few other things ;) for that night.

After Shego got back to the lair she saw Drakken and the two ran into each other's arms and playing "kissy-face" with each other until Shego said

"Drewy honey I have something for you."

Drakken looked around and said "where is it baby girl?"

Shego soon said "sometimes your cluelessness is very cute and this is one of those times that it is."

Slowly the gears started to turn in Drakken's head once he saw Shego's coat he then said "Shego dear is your "anniversary gift" underneath the coat?"

Shego just gave Drakken a Devious smirk and a kiss on the lips and said "now does that answer your question honey?"

Drakken said "yes it does sweetie, now just asking but would you like me to take your coat off?"

Shego just wrapped her arms around Drakken's neck and whispered in his ear "yes baby please remove the coat."

A/N: ANOTHER Cliffhanger? LOL just kidding okay so the sex will start in chapter three I know I'm getting some of you guys edgy but hey that's what I do and no I've NEVER been attacked by plot bunnies I just make these up on my own.

So I'm trying to figure out in which chapter I'm going to have the sex in

Now for the * that is a nick name for San Fran also I think that Drakken and Shego would have made a great couple please comment on that in either a review or a PM thanks

Now the Anniversary gift thing I figured that it's been one year since they aliens were beaten and Drakken and Shego started dating so I figured it would only be some time until they took things to the next step and here it's going to happen

So PLEASE read and review thanks guys


	3. Shego&Drakken sex scene Shego's POV

Shego&Drakken Summer time fun Chapter 3

A/N: I know I haven't updated this story in a while and I'm sorry about that but I was debating with myself how should I make chapters 3&4? Should I have them 50-50? (Meaning 50% is in Drakken's POV, and the other half in Shego's? For both chapters) I didn't know then it came to me how about I make Chapter 3 in Shego's POV and chapter 4 in Drakken's and I figured out that's what I would do.

This chapter contains Large amounts of sexual content so if you don't feel like reading this then don't just please don't flame for the sex because if you don't like it then that's your problem not mine.

A/N2: Also I might be writing a bit in German (that being part of my background) so if you see a word that doesn't look to be English and you see one of these * next to it mean's I will have the English translation for it down below

Disclaimer: Again we ALL know who owns Kim Possible and the crew but unless you have the dvds (as to which you could jokingly say you own Kim Possible but that wouldn't be true) anyways I would like some feedback as well thanks

Last time  
>Shego just wrapped her arms around Drakken's neck and whispered in his ear "yes baby please remove the coat."<p>

_**Caribbean Lair **_Shego's POV

I feel Drakken remove my coat from me, and I look at his face and I mentally do a victory dance in my head because I knew this sexy leather "number" outfit would make him drool and lose blood flow.

And I hear him ask me

"Shego, baby I LOVE you and um do you mind if we um become parents or something?"

I reply with "I love you do drewbie and yes I would like to be a mom but we're doing things the kinky way baby."

He looks at me with a raised eyebrow, and asks carefully "what do you mean by kinky honey?"

I simply put my hand into a bag and pull out a ball gag, a collar, and a leash and I say him

"You can have your way with me for everyone of my sarcastic remarks I've made to you while we were villains."

And I tell him "I also have cuffs in the bag so if you want to tie me to your bed that's just fine with me."

I notice Drakken is about to faint from everything I'm telling him so I quickly say to him "let's get to the bedroom and make ourselves parents shall we?"

He replies "yes baby"

He picks me up bridal style and carries me to his bedroom where he places me on his king sized bed and I hear him lock the door so nobody will interrupt our love session, with each other.

I notice Drakken approaching me and he picks me up and lays me down on the bed with my stomach facing up and I notice him taking my top off and soon I hear him say

"My my Shego no bra? Looks like you will be tied up all right and it looks like I _**will be enjoying dominating **_you tonight baby."

I soon feel him sucking on one of my nipples and playing with the other one, and soon I feel him making a heart on my stomach and I feel the letters "DL+SL" being written on it.

I soon gasp at that and wrap my arms around his neck and pull him close to me and we start to kiss each other with a _**Very**_ hot passion.

I soon feel him flip me onto my stomach and I feel him take my leather pants off and I hear him gasp.

"Oh wow Shego, and green and black thong? I thought only _**eager girls**_ wore green and black thongs.

I look back at him with a sly smile and ask him "so what do you do to eager girls do you have your way with them?"

He flatters for a second then says "I don't know Shego I think I might have too."

I soon feel him tie me up, and I hear him say to me "what can I do, what can I do?'

I soon answer in a non sarcastic tone with "whatever you want babe."

He is soon spanking me and I know this because I feel the smacks against my butt and I also feel my "eager girl" thong becoming wetter and wetter with each smack against me and then I feel his finger rubbing my pussy.

So I feel him rip the thong off, and he then takes it and puts it into my mouth along with a ball gag to keep me from screaming.

I feel Drakken release me from the cuffs and he then flips me over and ties me up again he then starts to tease my body with both his tongue and fingers. I then smile at the pleasure he's giving me, I feel the pressure raising in my body and I feel like I'm going to release soon but then I notice that Drakken has stopped.

I then notice he's going to make love to me and he is soon inside me with his member and I feel him pumping me bringing my pleasure "meter" up to max and soon I feel him release inside of me.

He then removes my ball gag and thong from my mouth and kisses me on my lips and says "I love you honey."

I couldn't love this man anymore than I do right now.

A/N: this was a bit of a challenge for me to write, because like I said at the top I didn't how I was going to write now I've finally got it done and I would love to see some reviews and um I'm sorry if this chapter drives people away from me but I thought that Shego and Drakken could show each other just how much they love each other.

Also in chapter 2 I had the word Honig which in English means Honey I'm sorry I didn't post the translation until later but sadly it didn't show up (or at least I don't think it did)

Anyways the next chapter will be in Drakken's POV


	4. Shego&Drakken sex scene Drakken's POV

Shego&Drakken Summer time fun  
>chapter 4<p>

A/N: um simply put this chapter is the same as chapter 3 only it will be in Drakken's POV that's it

Also there is going to be the BDSM seen in this chapter as well (copied from previous chapter)

_**Caribbean Lair **_ Drakken's POV

I feel remove Shego's coat from here, and I look at her face and I mentally do a victory dance in my head because I knew that she is meant for me and **ONLY ME **

I then say to her

"Shego, baby I LOVE you and um do you mind if we um become parents or something?"

She replies with "I love you do Drewbie and yes I would like to be a mom but we're doing things the kinky way baby."

I look at her with a raised eyebrow, and ask carefully "what do you mean by kinky honey?"

She simply puts her hand into a bag and pull out a ball gag, a collar, and a leash and she says to me

"You can have your way with me for every one of my sarcastic remarks I've made to you while we were villains."

And she also tells me "I also have cuffs in the bag so if you want to tie me to your bed that's just fine with me."

She notice's I'm about to faint from everything she's telling me so she quickly says to me "let's get to the bedroom and make ourselves parents shall we?"

I reply "yes baby"

I pick her up bridal style and carry her to my bedroom where I place her on my king sized bed and I lock the door so nobody will interrupt our love session, with each other.

I approach her and pick her up and lay her down on the bed with her stomach facing up and I starting taking her top off and soon I say

"My my Shego no bra? Looks like you will be tied up all right and it looks like I _**will be enjoying dominating **_you tonight baby."

I'm soon sucking on one of her nipples and playing with the other one, and soon I'm making a heart on her stomach and I make the letters "DL+SL" on it.

I soon hear her gasp at that and wrap my arms around her body and pull her close to me and we start to kiss each other with a _**Very**_ hot passion.

I soon flip her onto her stomach and I take her leather pants off and I gasp.

"Oh wow Shego, and green and black thong? I thought only _**eager girls**_ wore green and black thongs.

She look's back at me with a sly smile and asks me "so what do you do to eager girls do you have your way with them?"

I flatter for a second then say "I don't know Shego I think I might have too."

I soon tie her up, and I say her "what can I do, what can I do?'

She soon answers in a non sarcastic tone with "whatever you want babe."

I'm soon spanking her and I know this because I feel the smacks against my hand and I also feel her "eager girl" thong becoming wetter and wetter with each smack against her and then I use my finger to rub her pussy.

So I soon rip the thong off, and I take it and put it into her mouth along with a ball gag to keep her from screaming.

I release her from the cuffs and then flip her over and ties her up again then starts to tease her body with both my tongue and fingers. She then smiles at the pleasure I'm giving her, I have stopped.

I then make love to her and is soon inside her with my member and I'm pumping her bringing her pleasure "meter" up to max and soon I feel her release on me while I release into her.

I then remove her ball gag and thong from her mouth and kiss her on her lips and say to her "I love you honey."

I couldn't love this woman anymore than I do right now.

As of right now I'm calling this done so next story to do is "Zita&Felix Summer time fun"


End file.
